Wounds and Scars
by E.T GO HOME
Summary: Edward leaves a pregnant Bella twins on her wedding day!They meet 100 yrs later? Will Bella forgive him and what lengths will Bella go to to get away from Edward? Really funny! Will old wounds heal and will scars fade? T incase!
1. Chapter 1

Here I am standing in the Cullen's garden which was meant to be my wedding reception except no-one was here including the love of my life.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am 18 yrs old. Today was meant to be the happiest day of my life. I was meant to get married to my vampire boyfriend Edward but he seems to have different plans. He seemed to have called everyone to cancel the wedding, everyone that was except me. The chairs were all positioned in long rows, they had white drapes over them with red ribbons tied in a bow around the back resting bit (a/n sorry to ruin the moment but I don't know what it's called) and the altar was a white marble arch with roses going around it.

So once again, here I am in and empty altar on my knees with the rain pouring down like there's no tomorrow. I didn't know what to do. Should I scream or cry or run? The bouquet of flowers is still in my hand and as realisation hit me I dropped the flowers. The flowers landed on the floor with a thud and because it was so quiet people with normal hearing could hear it.

Edward left me!

"No, no, no, he promised he would not leave!" I shrieked, my voice getting louder after each no. But he did! My insides felt numb and it was like my heart was torn out. Why would Edward leave me? Why would Alice leave me? Why would Jasper leave me? Why would Emmet leave me? Why would Esme leave me? Why would Carlisle leave me? The only person that can give me a valid excuse is Rosalie because I knew she didn't like me from the beginning, even then why did she leave me?

My head started spinning and the pain in my heart was unbearable. I was angry and upset but mostly I was confused. Why would Edward do that? He loved me didn't he? I let out a blood curdling scream and then started sobbing. I was feeling a mixture of emotion and truth be told words cannot explain how I feel. None of the feelings were of joy though, they were all pain!

I sat/kneeled there for days, crying at first but as the days slowly passed the sadness turned into another emotion, anger. How dare he leave me? I slowly got up and made my way home. Both my parents died when I was young so I know my house is empty and no-one would ask me questions. I could see people staring at me and to be truthful I didn't care. Although I didn't care I couldn't help wondering how bad I look. My hair which was put in a beautiful bun probably was all loose, messy and full of knots and I bet I had panda eyes from crying so much. My dress was torn because I decided to come home through the forest and all the branches and twigs scraped my ankle and arms but I couldn't feel anything. As I said before, I felt numb.

I went home and stood in the hallway. In the hall way was a full length and I was right. I did look a mess. In fact I looked worse than I thought. Maybe that's why Edward left me, because I was ugly and plain. As I stood there wondering there was a small voice in the back of my head telling me that Edward probably left because of another reason. Maybe it was because of what happened on my hen night.

I decided to have my hen night two days before the wedding so it would be less hassle. Actually I didn't want a hen night but Alice being Alice threatened to take me shopping for a WHOLE MONTH!!! So obviously I gave in but I had one condition, that it was two days before the wedding. It turned out being really fun and the whole day would have been perfect if Jasper hadn't ruined it. Actually I don't think he ruined it, he actually made it more eventful but then I was drunk and I could remember everything but the emotions are a bit mixed up. So me being clumsy, I fall and bang my head and it started bleeding. Jasper went out of control and tried to kill me. The whole next day everyone was feeling guilty and Jasper kept apologizing and I kept saying "it's alright Jasper". Edward though being the gentlemen he is thought he should make it up to me so he put his guard down and we made sweet love.

If I think about it the day before the wedding was the happiest day of my life, keyword being was because now they left me and I'm all alone.

I trudged upstairs and lay on the bed and did something I should have been doing. I went to sleep! A long sleep with various nightmares of why Edward left!

**A/N: Sorry it's short but you need to get an idea of why he left even though I phrased it horribly! So tell me people what you think? Please review and I hope you like this story! Trust me I'm working on the next chapter now and it gets better!!! Oh and sorry for stopping in the other story but everyone was telling me I should put this one up first!!! Oh I won't leave no author's note at the top...it ruins the "effect"!**

**Brain: What effect?**

**Me: You know the effect...you know effect...you know!**

**Brain: ah yes the "effect" *whispers to readers* I don't know which effect people. *normal voice* NONE OF US OWN TWILIGHT!!! UNFORTUNATLEY STEPHANIE MEYER DOES...BUT NOT FOR LONG...HEHEHEHE...**

**Me: What do you have in mind Brain?**

***both start plotting to steal Twilight***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys BUT BEFORE YOU KILL ME FOR THE PREVIOUS SHORT CHAPTER...i just wanted to say my net went and now im on the computer and it is very VERY shit and slow!!! Oh and it cut out most of the story so i'm re-posting the chapter and I deleted the previous chapter!!! Oh and im kind of banned from the computer (all of them) so im risking my life here for you guys and this chapter is pretty wothless but I just wanted to introduce Jenny!**

**BEFORE YOU READ ON I HAVE TO WARN YOU THAT BELLA DOESN'T KNOW THE SIGNS ABOUT TURNING INTO A VAMPIRE AND SHE THINKS THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH HER BODY!!!**

(BPOV-yay I first time I remembered to put in a POV)

*one week later*

I don't know what's wrong with me! It's been a week since he left and all I do is sit in my bedroom staring out of the window hoping he will come back! I don't eat or sleep!

I HATE FEELING LIKE THIS!!!

I hate the way I feel so weak and vunerable without him! I need to feel something! I got up and went to the bathroom. I'm making a silly and stupid decision. I got the blade out. I can't believe I'm sinking this low. I rolled up my sleeves then quickly sliced open my wrists. It felt good. I watched the blood ooze out and fall onto the sink. Finally I can feel something instead of being numb. I cleaned myself up and then went down to eat. I smiled as I buterred my sandwhich, I even whistled. Why was I so happy? Argh, I miss them so much! I wonder if Jacob could take me cliff diving? Hmmm, i'll porbabaly die but life isn't worth living wothout him. STUPID MOOD SWINGS!!! I've been getting all these weird mood swings lately.

KNOCK KNOCK

Someone knocked on the door. Who can it be? I hardly ever had any visitors since I kept well away from any human contact. I opened the door. It was a women with short brown/honey coloured hair up to her shoulders and hazel eyes.

"Hi , I'm Jenny"

*4 months later*

I'm so glad I met Jenny. Jenny is a nurse and her husband is a doctor. Yes' she's a vampire-well half-vampire- and like Alice she could see the future and that's why she came to me. She saw me coming to the hospital to check my health out and she was afraid I'm going to expose vampires to the world. For all of those who are confused let me explain in more detail. Before Edward left we made "sweet love" and it turns out I'm pregnant and that's why I went to the hospital. Jenny and John-her husband-moved in with me after 2 months because they thought I could use the help and I did. Also they found out I'm cutting myself and now they won't let me go anywhere alone, even the bathroom. For their sake I stopped cutting myself (also for some reason my skin is getting harder and the blade keeps breaking each time I try to cut myself) but the scars are stil there I I finger each one of them each day. I started carving tatoo designs onto my body and they look beautiful and for some other reason they won't fade away. There's soemthing wrong with me. My hand-eye co-ordiantion miraculously got better and i'm a lot faster, stronger and yesterday I was asleep for two whole days apparantly. Jenny know what's wrong with me but she says she will tell me later and right now I should concentrate on the baby!

I'm only four months yet it looks like I'm ready to give birth any day. I wonder if I'm going to have twins? OOOH IF I DO I HOPE IT'S A BOY AND A GIRL!!! I wonder what i'm going to name them?

Edwin and Edwina? Eduardo and Alicia? Carli and Casper? Rose and Hemmet? Emma and Eddy? I have got to stop thinking about them!!! ok now names, names, names...

SPLASH!!!

Oh no, my water broke! Oh well, quickly think of a name, name, name...

John comes in whistling and stops dead in his tracks."Jenny honey I think we need you over here."

Jenny instantly came in the room and stood by John's 's eyes grew big and she started squeeling, "YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!!!YAY!!! THE BABY'S COMI-"

"BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU I'M TRYING TO THINK OF A NAME!!!"

*12 hours later*

Babies: WAAAAH....WAAAAH...WAAAAH...

Balla: AWWW...twins, they look adorable...Name, Name, Name....

**A/N: So how was that? I hope you guys liked it! it is longer than the previous chapter two innit! *goofy grin* What do you think Bella is going to name the Twins? I need names people! Oh and in the next chapter we skip one hundred years to the future!!! YAY!!!**

**Click the green button below and review please!**

**OH AND WHEN YOU REVIEW PLEASE GIVE ME SOME NAMES!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo Peeps! Sorry for making you wait but my net went...but it came back!!! Then I had a wedding and hen night to go to and I had to go...SHOPPING!!! I HATE SHOPPING!!! IT WAS PURE HELL!!! Anyways then I had an immense chocolate craving but I couldn't find no chocolate so I sat down to write Chapter 3 but then I thought let me have a shower first...after the shower I was too sleepy so I fell asleep listening to my iPod...and then I snorted in my sleep and woke up with a heart attack!!!**

**YEAH THIS IS SHORT BUT I JUST WANTED TO CLEAR SOME STUFF OUT...ANYHOO...ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

*100 years in the Future*

I looked at my reflection. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am a Half-Vampire...otherwise known as a halfing **(A/N: Copied from LOTR) **because I was changing when I was pregnant but my pregnancy stopped me from becoming a full vampire. So I can blush and cry! And I got indigo eyes instead of Gold eyes even though I do have animal blood!

Currently I am living alone because my twins (Elizabeth Cullen Swan and Leo Cullen Swan) decided to go exploring and Jenny and John decided to go their own way.

So here I am...all alone...in FORKS!!! I came here for a chance to mourn properly, I mean Lizzie, Leo, Jenny, and John knew about my past but I can't mourn in front of them, it's weird.I've got two powers, I can become invisible and I got a mental shield.

Leo and Lizzie both have bronze hair and but Lizzie has my brown eyes and Leo has green eyes...i guess he got it from his father! Lizzie and Leo inherited their father's gift except Lizzie can only read minds and control people however Leo can read minds and put thoughts into other people's mind and they both speak to each other using their twin telepathy...which is highly annoying...but they can't read my mind so ha suckers to them...but then again they so know me very well kind of like Ed- , God, bella you can say his name...come on Bella! Ed-, Ed-

I sighed... I can't even say his name! it hurts too much.

I looked around the house...it was a small white house...well not really small but small compared to all the other houses I bought. I looked at my calendar! Hmm...school will start in a week... I can't wait!!! Being a doctor for 90 years can be tiring and I got enough money in my bank! Leo and Lizzie thought I was crazy when I enrolled myself into Forks High School but I guess you would be tired if you went to school for 90 years learning the same stuff again and again. I don't know how _they _handled it.

*TWO HOURS LATER*

I don't know what possessed me to do it? I can't believe I'm standing on the edge of the forest right outside the Cullen's old house! Everything was a blur...first I was looking around the house...now I'm here invisible. I sighed...it might have been 100 years but the feelings I have are still there...i miss Edward, Alice, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper,...Rosalie not so much.

Wait...is that movement in there? Hey is that Edward by the piano? Why do the whole family look depressed? Are they back? Oh no...this can't be happening...now haw can I mourn? OUCH! I felt a pain shoot through my arms...i looked and saw the lines of the scars I carved shining brightly like it was on fire and then it dimmed away...that was weird! I can't believe they're back. Actually...after all those years the sadness turned into anger...I WANT REVENGE!!!

I ran back home and went straight to my closet and opened the box in the back. The box had an inch of dust on it but I didn't care...

YES...IT'S STILL IN PERFECT CONDITION!!!

**A/N: So guys what do you think her revenge will be? How was this chapter?**

**Click the button green below and review please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Brain: GO ON PEOPLE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

**Me: Yeeah you know you want to! What do they want to?**

**Brain: HIT YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH A FRYING PAN FOR UPDATING SO LATE!!!**

**OK PLEASE READ A/N PEOPLE COZ IT IS KIND OF IMPORTANT!!! **

**Firstly I know I said I was going to keep Second Chance but I'm going to delete that and re-write it because I think I rushed it ok!!! But I'm going to finish Wounds and Scars first!!!**

**And Secondly I know I said in the first chapter her parents died when she was young...well let's pretend they died when she was 16 cause then she can live alone. **

**Thirdly and LAstly...sorry for not replying to your reviews people but i will next time i promise!!!  
**

**Anyhoo...on with the tale...**

**Disclaimer: HA MY FIRST DISCLAIMER!!! NO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!! IF I DID THEN ME AND EDWARD WILL BE MAKING LITTLE EDWARDS...IF YOU GET MY GIST **_**(wink wink nudge nudge)**_

**(Bella POV-First time I said it YES)**

I pulled out my wedding dress. It comes with a shawl and a bag but I don't need the bag now!!!

What am I going to do I hear you ask? Well remember I told you I can go invisible, well I am going to go outside the Cullen's house and scare them. Scare them how? Well you'll have to wait and see!!!

**(Edward POV-You need to see it from his POV to understand it)**

I sighed! Here we are, back in forks!!! It's been a hundred years but time stood still ever since I left my sweet, sweet Bella! My beautiful blushing Bella! My foolish, troublesome, clumsy Bella! Oh how I missed her!

The whole family missed her too. They are trying to forget her but I know in the back of their heads that they still think about her, that is why I block them out! Everyone hanged around the living room not knowing what to do.

I took the white cloth of the piano and ran my fingers all over the keys. They had dust on them but they still held special memories, like when I first played Bella her lullaby. I don't play the lullaby no more. I can't, it's for Bella and if Bella's not here then I won't play it!

I sighed and got up.

_You know wallowing in your misery isn't good for you _Alice thought to me. I just ignored her and turned around when everyone gasped. I turned around and there was BELLA!

What Bella? But how? What? Wait am I hallucinating?

"You guys can see her to right?" I said voicing my thoughts and they all just nodded!

There was Bella in her wedding dress. She came up to the glass, her eyes full of tears.

"Why did you leave me Edward?" she whispered.

"Was I not good enough for you? Was I too ugly? Too plain? Too boring? DID YOU GET BORED OFF ME EDWARD? WHY EDWARD WHY?" she carried on and slightly shrieking towards the end!

I walked up to the glass and placed my hand where she placed her hands and then she just DISAPPEARED? What? Wait, did she just disappear?

AM I GOING CRAZY? ARGH I'M STARTING TO HALLUCINATE!!! Maybe I should go to Italy!

_Don't think about it! Esme will die if you go! She already lost a baby and Bella! _Alice thought to me. I guess she had a vision of me going to the Volturi!

I stayed there for god knows how long, staring at the place where Bella disappeared from! Wishing she would come back!

**(Bella POV)**

I slammed open the door to my house then banged it shut and slid down onto the floor! I let my emotions get the better of me! I was planning on scaring them but when I got there I couldn't. Instead I screamed at Edward! He looked shocked to see me at first...then pained! I wonder if he still loves me? No he doesn't otherwise he would have married me and we would have been making little Bella and Edwards!

When he put his hand on the glass over mine all those feelings that I was trying to avoid came rushing back!

OH MY GOD!!! I still love him! But he doesn't love me! Damn this is messed up!!!

Ok tomorrow I'm going to go and this time I'm going to sing him a song I wrote years ago after he left!

**A/N: OK SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!!! And remember flaming/constructive criticism is allowed!!! Hoped you liked it and I'll update much sooner! Hopefully my family won't keep me that busy no more!**

**I SWEAR IT'S THE HOLIDAYS MAN. TIME TO RELAX, BUT NOOO TO MY PARENT'S ITS TIME TO TORTURE ME AND MAKE ME DO CHORES!!!**

**LOL...Review please!!!**

**If you do i promise the next chapter will be REALLY LONG!!!  
**


	5. Suprise!

Yo Yo Yo people What up?

**GUESS WHAT!**

**I GOT A BIG BIG BIG SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS!**

**ME AND MIDNIGHTTEARS01 ARE WRITING A STORY TOGETHER!!!**

**YAY…**

***Balloons and Party Streamer appear out of nowhere***

Why you ask….well it's because i got AMAZING IDEAS and MidnightTears01 is a FANTASTIC WRITER!

Together we have a GREAT story (because I am a rubbish writer)

MT01 kind of forced me to put this story on hold so we can do the other one!

Anyways just wanted to let you all know…

Oh and if any of you were wondering why I didn't update….yh I got banned…again…I kind of broke the computer…well keyboard…

BUT NOW IT'S FIXED!

The computer just turns dodgy with me!

Anyhoo…I'll try updating this soon but no promises people!

Anything else you wanna know…PM me!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT SAID I'M A GOOD WRITER!!! I FEEL LUUUURVED!!!**

**Oh and if any people who read and reviewed "Untitled" by MidnightTears01 are reading this...**

**ET MUST GO HOME! (sorry couldn't help it)**

**Brain: Why are you so gay?**

**Me: #UR SO GAY AND YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE BOYS#**

**Brain: Errr...can you just carry on with the story?**

**Me: #SHUT UP AND PUT YOUR MONEY WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS!#**

**Brain: *gets Edward***

**Edward: *Dazzle Dazzle***

**Me: I don't own anything to do with Twilight or any of it's character! Except for Edward!**

**Bella: *growl***

**Me: NOPE NOT ANY CHARACTERS SORRY!**

**Anyhoo...ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**

**BPOV**

Okay I can do this! He needs to know how I felt! Come on Bella! Ok! Let's do this thing. I walked up to the Cullen's house. The whole house was empty and only Edward was there. Edward was looking out of the windows and into the forest. I went and stood in front of him.

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.**

Edward looked surprised. I turned visible **(a/n: She was invisible ok) **and carried on singing.

**So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.**

I could feel the tears in my eyes. My voice started choking up! NO! I MUST be strong! I can do this!

**You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.**

I have never sang this song to anyone and it felt weird singing it to the person I wrote it about. I put my hands on the glass and leaned forward.

**I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.**

Edward put his hand on top of mine in the other side of the glass. I saw his eyes fill up with venom put none of them fell.

**Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.**

Then something unexpected happened. Edward fell to the ground and I heard him say something.

"I love you Bella! I never should have left you" He said his voice all choked up and broken.

WAIT WHAT? He loves me! No, this can't be happening! HE LEFT ME! I stopped singing and ran away! I ran far into the woods. He left me! He can't love me!

_Why can't he love you? _Said the voice in my head.

Because he left ME! He Left me ON MY WEDDING DAY!

I slumped against a tree stump and curled into a ball and wept.

Wept for my aching heart.

Wept for my Children who I was missing.

And I wept for Edward because I still loved him!

**EPOV**

**Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.**

The Bella hallucination in my head sang! No! Not goodbye Bella! Please No! I never wanted to leave you! I couldn't take it no more! My chest seized up and I couldn't bear the pain no more. I fell to the ground.

"I love you Bella! I never should have left you" I said. The Bella hallucination suddenly stopped singing and then it ran away. No not the hallucination! I ran outside to where the hallucination Bella was! I knew it was a hallucination but it felt like it was really Bella! Like she was there actually singing! I put my hand out and swatted it in front of me like a blind man! I turned on the spot trying to look for the hallucination Bella.

**Emmet POV (a/n: Sorry couldn't help it)**

Yeah hunting was goooood. I wonder what Eddie boy is doing? Hey he's dancing. I wonder why he's dancing? I wonder why the sky is blue? And the grass is green? Argh too many questions! My brain hurts!

**EPOV (Edward)**

The others came back from hunting. They were probably wondering what I was doing but I blocked them out! I lost the real Bella and the hallucination Bella! I fell to the ground and let out a loud cry.

**BPOV**

I was still weeping when I heard a cry. I knew it was from Edward. I let out a loud cry too. Then it turned quiet. Too quiet...

Uh-Oh...i could hear footsteps and not nay normal footsteps vampire ones! I sniifed. It was Edwards scent! I quickly ran around trying to confuse Edward and hoping he doesn't follow me!

**EPOV**

I fell to the ground and then I heard it! I heard a loud cry coming from the woods from someone as if they were going through my same pain!

Bella!

No it can't be Bella...she's dead by now for sure! But I still wanted to investigate so I ran into the wood at vampire speed! I sniffed. This was a weird scent...it smelt human and vampirish at the same time. Kind of like Bella! I sniffed again. Dammit there were trails everywhere. I followed each of the trails.

**BPOV**

I ran and ran and ran and ran.

Snap and twig broke and I looked behind me. Phew nothing there!

BAM! I crashed into something...or should I say someone!

I looked up and saw the person I was trying to avoid.

EDWARD!

Ok Bella just tell him to let go of you and then run away ok Bella.

**EPOV**

I was running after the trail when I heard a twig snap. I looked behind me. No-one. Well that's strange. I looked forward and stopped. It was Bella. Not human Bella but Vampire Bella. She was looking behind her then BAM! She crashed into me! I looked at her. This can't be Bella...but it looks so like her.

"Bella?" I asked softly.

**BPOV**

"Bella?" he said softly to me in that velvety voice of his. Oh I missed his sexy voce so much. But he left me! So I must be strong! Ok Bella tell him to let go of you NOW!

"I'M A LESBIAN"

**A/N: Hehe...i bet you wenr't expecting that ending eh!**

**Ok I tried making it longer than usual but I couldn't really so it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW...I MIGHT GIVE YOU A CYBER **_**EDWARD**_**...WITH **_**CHOCOLATE**_** ON TOP!**


End file.
